Vengeance is Sweet
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Kol and Caroline have been stripped of what they love, they're spouses. Klaus and Meredith are stuck in hell due to six inderviduals. And those six are marked for a killing. Kol and Caroline hunt down the people that ruined they're lives. The only question is: How far will they go for vengeance? A follow up from '15 years later' but you don't need to read it to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance is Sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**Previously...**

**Kol and Meredith are married so are, Klaus and Caroline and Elijah and Elena. They fall into hell and battle each other to escape. **

**So in the hotel room was Christian, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tammy, Finn and Sage. The weapon was already set up, just waiting...**

**"Only one couple can get out, only one. But which one? To decide this I have come up with a series of contests that you must perform if you hope to get out of here"**

**"Only two can go through you must run there and your vampire speeds have been temporarily disabled" Jeeves told them.**

**"The rest will stay here for all eternity. With no way out" Jeeves laughed.**

**"Meredith's gone" he sobbed.**

**"Klaus is gone" she whispered, like she couldn't quite believe it.**

**"I say we hunt them down and kill them and we find out how to get our spouses back along the way" Kol vowed, holding out his hand for Caroline to take it, "Are you with me sister?"**

**"All the way" Caroline promised, taking his hand, "Lets do this"**

**Chapter 1**

_"Kol?" the voice of his beloved cried._

_Kol was in a graveyard at night and his one true love was standing before him. Meredith. She looked just as he remembered, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. A true and faithful wife to him. She changed him, made him a better man. His lost love._

_"Meredith?" he breathed._

_"It's me" she admitted._

_"How? I don't understand?" Kol began._

_"Your dreaming, your dreaming all of this" Meredith told him._

_"Are you real?" he wanted to know._

_"Does it matter?" Meredith smiled._

_"Why are you here?" Kol spulttered._

_"To say what I didn't get the chance to say...that I love you more then anything" she sobbed._

_"I love you too" Kol said as he tried to touch her._

_His hand just went though her she wasn't really there._

_"You need to move on" Meredith cried, "You need to live your life..."_

_"And forget about you?" Kol finished, "Never. I promise you that I will never give up" _

...

Kol was pulled back into relality, he sat up in his bed panting. He was in a hotel room, somewhere in Portland. The hotel room had a two beds, one for him and one for his sister-in-law, Caroline. She'd been woken up by Kol's panting.

"Are you O.K?" she asked.

"I had a dream about Meredith" Kol told her.

"Really? Lucky, I wish I had a dream about Klaus" Caroline sighed.

"Yeah" Kol said mournfully.

"We'll get revenge" Caroline reminded him sternly.

"I know we will" Kol said passionatly.

"Tomorrow we're checking out that lead that might lead us to Finn"

"Thanks, I'll see you in the mourning" Kol sighed as he laid back on the bed.

"Ok" Caroline replied as she went back to sleep.

Caroline and Kol were sharing the same room to protect themselves. It'd been a mouth since they'd lost they're loved ones. But the six in question had scattered, Bonnie and Tammy had managed to escape the Original children and in the process they'd killed Rebekah. Kol and Caroline had found a lead on Finn. Someone reported that Finn had been a regular at a local bar called 'The American' so they were due to check it out the next day.

Before the vengeance mission Kol and Caroline had never spent any time together. But in just the last mouth they'd become close friends. United in one mission. They didn't care where it would take them. Only that they got they're revenge.

...

The American was the kind of place that people come to drown they're sorrows. The place you'd go if you wanted to get lost. Finn was a regular because in his life he had so much guilt and pain. Sometimes the only cure was a glass of rum. It'd had been 4 mouths since he sent all his siblings to hell. He knew he did the right thing but that did make him happy. Finn felt sad that he had to resort to that. He was sitting at the bar with his glass of rum. Suddenly Bonnie sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Finn wanted to know.

"To give you bad news. You have to run, run as far and as fast as you can" Bonnie told him, "Kol and Caroline escaped but the others are trapped there forever. They want vengeance"

Finn just started at her for a few moments.

"I can deal with Kol and Klaus' whore" Finn shrugged.

"Kol is an Original too and while you were in a box he was gaining strength. Since they've been in hell they're both immune to witches magic. They won't stop until we're dead" Bonnie warned.

"Can't you send them back?" Finn pointed out.

"No, they earned they're way out they can't go back" Bonnie whined.

"So what are we supposed to do? Run for the rest of our lives!" Finn panicked.

"Yes. It's either that or die. Me, Tammy and Damon are taking the half-past-two plane to Sydney. I suggest you disappear as well" Bonnie suggested before she left the bar.

Finn was left to his own thoughts, he'd never thought they'd escape. Bonnie was right he had to disappear, he knew how much of a lunictic Kol could be. But where would he go? London? No, that would be obvious that would be the first palce that Kol would think of. Finn knew he had to go further then that. Tokyo? He's always wanted to go there, it was decided. Finn finished his drink quickly and left the bar.

Five minutes later Kol and Caroline arrived, surveying the scene. Kol could smell that his brother had been there recently but he wasn't there anymore and outside the smell dies.

"Well this depressing" Caroline commented.

"He's been here recently" Kol told his partner in crime.

"Good, lets go and ask the bartender" Caroline suggested.

Kol and Caroline approached the bar and spotted the bar tender. It was a man, he was in his fifties with a grey mostash and beady eyes.

"Excuse me" Caroline said to him, her compulsion on, "Do you know a guy called Finn?"

"Yes" he replied instantly, "He's a reg around here, always orders a glass of rum"

"Where does he stay?" Kol asked.

"I don't know, I never asked but he's not gonna be there for much longer" he informed them.

"What do you mean?"

"A girl came to be bar and warned that two people were after him and that he should get lost like they're going to"

"Where did she say she was going?" Caroline asked sharply.

"Sydney on the half past two plane"

"O.K" Caroline finished, "You will not remember us or what you have told us"

"Yes" he argeed, when the compulsion was finished he acted like the talk never happened, "What can I get you folks?"

"Vodka" Caroline demanded.

"Larger" Kol ordered.

When the drinks were poured Kol and Caroline sat on a nearby table and drank slowly.

"I bet you Tammy is going with her" Caroline mused.

"What airport is she going to?" Kol wondered.

"I don't know if we can find out we can give them a suprise" Caroline huffed.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We could check online which airports have a half past two plane to Sydney" Caroline explained brightly, bringing out her tablet from her bag.

"I love the 21st century" Kol beamed.

They searched all the airports that had a half-past-two plane to Sydney. It was only one: Portland International Airport.

"Found it!" Caroline smiled.

"Great, we'll get them tomorrow. Tonight we make a plan of attack" Kol grinned.

"What about Finn?" Caroline wondered.

"When we get Bonnie we'll demand her to make contact with Finn or we'll kill her daughter" Kol smirked evilly.

"Sounds like a plan" Caroline smiled back while lifting her glass and clinking it with Kol's.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance is Sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**30 years ago**

Caroline and Klaus were having drinks in Klaus' huge garden. It was a midsummer's day and the light was streaming down upon the undead couple. Caroline had been dating Klaus for six mouths now and she already knew she was in love. Klaus was feeling nervous, this was a big day for him. This was the day that he will propose to Caroline.

"How are you finding your drink love?" Klaus asked.

"Very refreshing" Caroline nodded.

"I am glad you like it" Klaus smiled, "There is something I want to ask you Caroline. Something important"

"What is it?" Caroline beamed.

"Well ever since I met you my life has been complete. I can't imagine spending the rest of eternity without you with me" Klaus began.

Caroline had a feeling where this was going.

"Will you marry me?" Klaus proposed getting a ring out of his pocket and presenting it too her.

Caroline was filled with joy a huge smile was formed on her face. She couldn't believe that she could be so happy. Something about this felt so right.

"Of course I will" Caroline accepted with joy.

Klaus smiled and put the expensive diamond ring on her finger.

"Never leave me" Klaus said seriously.

"I would never, we'll be together always!"

...

**Present Day**

Caroline twirled her engagement ring playfully on her finger while they were driving to the airport. It was the middle of the day and they were heading to stop Bonnie and Tammy from leaving the country. Kol was driving in the car they'd rented while Caroline sat next to him thinking about her husband who was stuck in hell.

"We're almost there" Kol sighed as he pulled into the next junction.

"I hope this goes well because if they fly to Sydney then it'll be almost impossible to track them" Caroline said.

"I have a few contacts in Sydney that could help us out. If they're still alive that is" Kol told her, "I turned a vampire in the 19th century who runs the vampires in Sydney. I haven't been in contact with him since but he owes me a favour"

"Well at least that's something" Caroline admitted.

When they arrived the terminal was packed with holiday-makers, business man and workers. Finding Bonnie and Tammy would be like a needle in a haystack. Caroline felt a pang of annoyance.

"The website said that she'll be at terminal 1a so if we wait there and then kill them" Kol said as they started walking into the airport.

"In public? We've got to be subtle" Caroline reminded him.

"We'll wait until they walk somewhere private like the toilets" Kol suggested, "And then we kill them"

"But what if they don't?" Caroline pointed out.

"Then fuck being subtle and just kill them" Kol smirked.

"I like the way you think" Caroline grinned.

...

Bonnie, Tammy and Damon were waiting to board they're plane. It was 10 minutes past 2 and they were on edge. Bonnie just wanted out of America and she wanted to go somewhere new. Damon is owed a favour by an Australian landlord who'll give them flat for nothing. So the three of them could start over. Tammy felt her mother's fear and tried to comfort her.

"We've only got a few minutes until we're out of here for good" Tammy smiled softly.

"I know, I just want to be there already I feel like something's gonna happen" Bonnie confided.

"Tammy's right, stop worrying" Damon joined in.

"Alright" she nodded slowly, "I'm just gonna pop to the loo, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Ok" Damon smiled.

Bonnie got up and walked to the ladies room. When she got inside she got the shock of her life. Caroline was standing there wearing a look of hatred. Bonnie tried to turn the other way but got stopped by Kol who was grinning like she was a fish on a hook.

"Don't leave" Kol smirked a pitiless smirk, "We want a word with you"

...

In hell the others were trapped in the huge room. So obviously they got bored with only each other to talk to. Elijah and Elena missed they're children terribly but they've got each other so it wasn't too bad. Meredith was a wreak without her husband. Klaus' heart was shattered in two, he felt like half of him was missing. The grief of losing the love of his life, the only light in his dark world. For him she represents everything good and sweet. He thought about her features, the way she talked, her kindness. It made him break inside to think of what he'd lost but he couldn't help it. He remembered when she came home crying to him that she'd been abandoned by her family and friends...

...

_"Klaus?" Caroline sobbed as she went into his living room._

_Klaus was sitting on his armchair next to the roaring fire, sketching a street scene. He turned his ancient head and saw his light, his Caroline is tears. Her face a red from crying but she still looked beautiful. Klaus put his art stuff down on the table and beckoned her over. She sat on the opposite armchair. _

_"What's wrong love?" he asked, concerned._

_If anyone had made HIS Caroline cry he'd MAKE them cry._

_"I told my Mum, Bonnie and Elena that we were engaged and they disowned me! Just like that; like I didn't even matter" Caroline cried._

_"Listen love" Klaus said lovingly, looking into her eyes, "You don't need them, you are strong and beautiful. And if they took someone like you out they're lives then they are fools. They should be grateful to be friends with a woman such as you. If they don't see that then they're not worth it"_

_"I love you" she sobbed as she drew closer to him._

_Later on, Klaus made a plan to kill them dead but Caroline spared them. She too said they weren't worth it. _

...

She was gone forever and the hole in his heart continued to grow.

...

"Caroline please" Bonnie begged.

"Please? Seriously? Where was your pity when you sent us to hell" Caroline said coldly.

"Do you think mother and daughter will make the same noises when they scream" Kol chuckled.

"No! Kill me but don't kill Tammy PLEASE!" Bonnie cried, desperately.

"Oh we're going to kill your daughter. She's as culpable as you are after all-" Caroline grinned.

"-But your husband is another matter" Kol finished her sentence, "We know you've been in contact with Finn so just tell us where he is and we'll not kill Damon"

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears at her predicament.

"If you kill her" Bonnie threatened strongly, "Then I will hunt YOU down and KILL you"

Kol and Caroline laughed a cruel laugh like ice inside they're souls. The kindred spirits working as one.

"Your magic doesn't work on us" Caroline giggled, "What can you do?"

"I can hurt your children" Bonnie countered.

Caroline and Kol's faces hardened as the tension in air thickened.

"All I ask is for me, Tammy and Damon to be able to start new lives in Sydney"

"Or we could kill you and our children will be safe-" Kol pointed out.

"-And your daughter would be dead anyway" Carline finished his sentence, "So you might as well help us"

"Where is Finn?" Kol asked.

"He's staying at the George Hotel on Meade Street" Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"That wasn't too hard now was it?" Caroline patronized.

Bonnie shot her ex-best friend daggers.

Suddenly Tammy came in because her mother had been too long in the toilet. Kol grinned at the opportunity and snapped her neck. Tammy fell down to the floor, dead. Bonnie cried out and ran to her daughter's body, crying hysterically.

"And now for you" Caroline smiled smugly.

But before they could kill her dead grandmother suddenly appeared and then they both disappeared.

"What happened?" Kol demanded.

"I don't know but that's one down and six to go" Caroline beamed.

Kol started laughing with her.

"We've also got that lead on Finn" Kol added.

"Shall we kill the spouse?" Caroline asked in a bored tone.

"Why not? I've never been one to leave one alive" Kol agreed.

"Wait, what about our children. She did threaten them" Caroline was suddenly anxious.

"We'll warn them and plus our children can take care of themselves"

"True, now lets go kill Damon" Caroline giggled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengeance is Sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Bonnie landed on the ground with a thump, her Grandmother looking at her with sorrow. Bonnie continued to cry hysterically at the loss of her only living child. Her precious daughter was gone forever. She'd been so naive to think that they'd be OK! Her stupidity pained her as she bashed her fist to the ground. Bonnie thought of her husband Charlie, he'd be so disappointed with her...

...

_Bonnie held her new born in her arms it was a beautiful baby girl. She began to weep out of sheer joy. She could of never of imagined that she'd ever be so happy. Suddenly Charlie her life and her husband burst into the room. He looked ecstatic with joy as he too started to cry. He swept over to her and kissed her on the top of the head before moving to his daughter._

_"Can I hold her?" Charlie asked with joy._

_"Of course" Bonnie giggled._

_Charlie took hold of the baby and looked into her eyes liking what he saw. Another emotion was mixed in his happiness- pride._

_"She's beautiful" he smiled. _

_"I know"_

_"She'll take after her mother" Charlie complimented._

_"But she'll have her father's determination" Bonnie laughed._

_He laughed too, the perfect family._

_"We've still got to pick a name" Charlie reminded._

_"Can you think of any good ones?" _

_He shook his head._

_Suddenly the nurse came in to check on Bonnie when she was about to leave Charlie stopped her._

_"What's your name?" _

_"Tammy" she smiled softly before departing. _

_"Tammy it is then" Bonnie agreed._

...

Bonnie's heart ached for the times of long ago when her heart was filled with love. Now it's full of ice. If Kol and Caroline wanted to play games with her then she'd play.

And make them regret it...

...

Kol still had the taste of Damon's blood on his lips when they entered they're hotel room. Finn was due to fly tomorrow so one of his sources told him. Caroline looked ecstatically happy at killing one of they're foes. It was one piece of the revenge that had been served. Kol was happy as well just five more to go.

"Did you see Bonnie's face when we killed Tammy?" Caroline chuckled.

"One of my treasured moments" Kol chuckled back.

"So tomorrow we take care of Finn" Caroline clarified.

"He's not going by plane he's going by sea. Finn wants to do the unexpected so we won't find him" Kol told her as he sank onto her bed.

"Once we've taken care of Finn, how are we going to find the others?" Caroline asked sitting next to him.

"Hopefully Finn will be more helpful then the witch when we threaten Sage" Kol smiled.

Caroline smiled softly at her brother in law.

"I'm glad I'm not going through this alone" Caroline said to him.

"Me too" he nodded.

An awkward silence grew between them as they stared at each other. Kol briefly looked at her lips but mentally kicked himself and moved back to her eyes. This lasted a full two minutes until Caroline turned away from his hypnotic gaze.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" she finally said.

"Sure" Kol nodded sternly.

They quickly moved out of the room and headed out. All Kol could think about was:

What was that?

...

Finn was packing his bags in a hurry. His boat left in half an hour and he had to be on it. His phone rang shrilly in his pocket. He hastily brought it out and saw the caller ID for the message on his phone:

Sage

_Keeping well_

_Text soon_

His ancient heart lifted at the name of his girl. Sage was in another part in America, they'd agreed that separated they were safer. Finn didn't know exactly where she was for safety reasons so if Kol or Vampire Barbie tried to blackmail him, he wouldn't be able to tell them where she was. Finn packed light, only one suitcase and a small one at that. He planned to get the half 12 ship to France where he'll get a train to Germany then he'll drive all the way to Russia where he'll get a plane to Tokyo. Finn had heard of Tammy's fate and decided to do it smart.

Once he was packed he made his way swiftly to the door. But before his hand reached the door handle it was pushed open. For a dreadful moment he thought it was Kol and Caroline. But it wasn't because the man before him looked like Kol but wasn't. It was his nephew:

Christian

"Going somewhere Uncle?" Christian grinned.

"I'm so glad to see you" Finn gasped in relief, "Where have you been? I've been trying to get in contact with you for mouths"

Christian shrugged casually.

"Here and there" he answered vaguely, "I hear you planned a trip to Tokyo"

"You heard right"

"You know who else has heard? Kol and Caroline" he revealed, "And they're waiting down at the docks for you"

Finn dropped his suitcase and started pacing the room. Christian watched him half amused and half concerned.

"What am I to do!" Finn protested.

"Well you can take care of Caroline easy" Christian pointed out.

"It's Kol I'm worried about!" Finn yelled.

"You don't need to run"

"How are you staying infuriatingly calm?"

"Look you can take Kol on" Christian reminded him, "Your the only one strong enough to challenge him"

"Kol's slightly stronger then me" Finn argued.

"Then we need a plan"

...

Kol and Caroline waited in the car while they watched the docks. Kol thought of his son, his lost boy who left him at the docks at home. He hated his son there was no love in his heart for him anymore. Not since he ripped his wife from him. Kol didn't care if he had to kill his own son.

"Finn's an hour late he's not showing up" Caroline said after an hour's silence.

"No your right" Kol sighed, "Someone must of tipped him off"

"Who?" Caroline wondered.

"I have no idea" Kol shrugged.

"Then we need to find him he couldn't of got far"

Suddenly Kol's phone started ringing the pink panther tune. Kol quickly grabbed it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello Dad" came the voice of his lost boy.

"Your not my son" Kol replied bitterly.

"Well, well we are getting nasty aren't we?" Christian laughed.

Caroline looked at Kol's face, it was grave. She felt a deep pang of pity for him. Caroline knew the whole Christian thing killed him inside.

"What do you want?" Kol snapped.

"I want you to stop your vengeance mission with the blond vampire" Christian said.

"You know that's never gonna happen" Caroline answered for him.

Over the last few mouths Caroline had grown to care for her brother-in-law. They'd become firm friends and partner's in crime.

"Well I think it is" Christian stated confidently.

He waited a moment before he continued:

"I have your children hostage. Give up your revenge or your children will die. Permanently"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vengeance is Sweet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_"How long have we been here?" Meredith asked._

_"Too long" Klaus hissed._

_"We're never getting out are we" _

_"Pessimists never get anywhere" Elijah reminded her._

_"But she's right" Elena contradicted, "We're never leaving"_

_"I wonder what Kol's doing?" Meredith wondered aloud._

_"Who cares" Klaus snapped, "Caroline's all alone on the other side"_

_"What about your children?" Elena reminded him sharply._

_"Not that sort of company love" Klaus sighed._

_"Are you worried she'll move on?" Elijah asked._

_"Maybe" he admitted._

_"I want Kol to move on" Meredith said, "I don't want him to be sad for the rest of existence"_

_"That's very noble of you" Elijah noticed._

_"I just want him to be happy" _

_"BE SILENT!" came the booming voice of Jeeves. "Naughty children!"_

...

A long silence dominated the car nothing could be heard but the short breaths of the siblings-in-law's. Eventually it was broken by the cruel laughter of his son. The laugh reminded him of himself long ago. He thought of his only child, Emilia. His last link to Meredith and she looked so much like her mother. Caroline was thinking of her twins but she didn't get how he could of captured them.

"No words father?" Christian teased.

"How did you capture them!" Kol blurted.

"You can thank your brother for that"

Kol rolled his eyes in irritation.

"In fact he's right next to me. Why don't you say hello?"

A ruffle was heard on the other end as he passed the phone over.

"Hello brother" Finn voice came thought the speaker.

"Give us back our children" Kol demanded.

"If you drop your vendetta then we will"

Caroline suddenly realised something.

"Hang on! How are you going to kill all of them? They're born from Originals they won't die the normal way. And since they're not Originals a white oak stake won't work!"

"But we can send them to hell" Christian suddenly took possession of the phone.

"How do we know you really have them?" Kol asked.

A video was suddenly sent to Caroline's phone. She opened it up and played it. Emilia, Mark and Henry were all locked up in a cell, with vervain soaked chains around them. Caroline couldn't help but let out a small gasp. At that moment she wanted to rip Christian heart out.

"Believe us now?" Christian said in a smug tone.

"You know what? These daddy issues you've got is really pathetic!" Caroline snapped.

"You are evil murderers and I'm doing the right thing" Christian told them, his voice laced with spite.

"Well from here it looks like you've grown up to be exactly like your father!"

It as his turn to be silent.

"Only your father was grown and matured and you haven't" Caroline finished.

"You didn't answer the question" Christian said dodging the subject, "Will you give up your Vendetta? I will call you in exactly 24 hours "

The other line went dead.

...

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Kol yelled when they'd arrived in the hotel room.

"What can we do? We have to give up" Caroline sobbed.

"But" Kol shouted but then suddenly he started crying.

"If we got them out" Caroline reasoned, her voice wavering, "How would they feel if we gave up our children to do it" 

Kol knew what she said was true. Meredith would never forgive him if he did that. That's even if Meredith got out. If he lost Emilia and Meredith stayed in hell then he'd have no one. Even the thought of losing his little girl made him want to stake himself.

"But how do we know they'll keep they're promise. Christian might just kill them anyway" Kol pointed out, "We could save them"

"But what's to stop them from kidnapping them again?" Caroline said.

"At least we'll have them" Kol argued.

"Your right" Caroline sighed, "We just have to ask whether our children are worth our revenge"

"They're not" Kol said quickly.

"Well I agree" Caroline cried, "It's just that if we give up then they're really gone"

Kol quickly went up to her and grabbed her arms to comfort her.

"We made a promise to enact our revenge" Kol reminded her, "They took away our spouses and now they have our children. The plan is this, we'll rescue them and take them to a safe location. Then we'll kill everyone of them"

"They can't be killed by anything known" Caroline whimpered.

Kol shook his head vigorously.

"That makes me feel better" Caroline admitted.

Caroline started crying again, Kol hugged her tightly.

"It's gonna be OK" Kol said.

When Kol withdrew he looked at Caroline awkwardly and before he knew what he was doing he kissed Caroline greedily. He pushed her to a wall as he continued assaulting her lips. Eventually after a full half an hour Caroline came to her senses and pulled back.

"Sorry I just" Kol began.

"No it's OK. let's go to bed"

...

Christian walked down the cell and saw his chained relations. Mark and Henry were asleep they were up against the wall in dreamland. While Emilia was looking at her long lost brother with pure hatred. He really did look like they're father she thought as he stared at him through the bars.

"Come to gloat?" Emilia spat.

"No little sister merely to observe" Christian smiled smugly.

"What happened to you?" Emilia cried.

"I grew up" he answered simply.

"So it's all true" Emilia finally said, "Your a Vampire Hunter"

Christian let out a soft chuckle.

"And a mass murdering bitch"

"Well I grew up too" she admitted.

"I regret it you know" Christian said unexpectedly.

Emilia thought her brother had a change of heart for one beautiful second but she was disappointed.

"I regret that I didn't take you with me" Christian said through the bars, "I hate what you've become. You disgust me"

"The feeling is mutual brother" she snapped back, "You sent our parents to hell! If anyone's a mass murderer around here then I'm afraid it has to be you"

"I would never harm a human" he argued, "Unlike you"

Christian leaned in closer to get a better look at his little sister.

"Do you remember that Christmas when mum and dad took us Klaus mansion? And we had Christmas there. Mum hated the whole thing she never stopped complaining. Dad said we had to go because he had business with him. We wanted to have Christmas at home so we broke out of the mansion and ran all the way home. Mum and Dad were so worried about us. When they found us we were in the garden, in a tent playing snap"

Emilia started crying softly at her brother's sudden affection.

"You were my sister" he started, "But my sister is long dead for now there's just this bitch in her place. Now all I can do is let you go with love"

It felt like a 1000 tonne weight had been tied to her heart. She knew what he meant.

"WAIT NO!" Emilia cried waking up her cousins.

Christian had some of his men wash the place with alcohol and now they were setting it alight.

"Goodbye sister" Christian said gloomily.

And then the whole place went up in flames and Emilia, Mark and Henry were gone.

"Well done" Jeremy congratulated as he stood by Christian to watch the house burn, "How did you know fire would work against them?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me" Christian smirked evilly.

"You know they have nothing to live for now" Jeremy warned, "They're going to come after us even harder"

"Let them come" Christian shrugged, "I'll be waiting"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
